


The Four

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Light and darkness.  Creation and hope, destruction and nihility.  Four forces that keep a balance – until one chooses to upset it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** The Four  
**Characters:** Light of Creation||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 1-4||**Words:** 125  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing: GX, reversal AU: A59: drabble collection under 200 words  
**Notes:** The four forces of existence in the reversal world. Something similar exists in the canon verse (my interpretation thereof) but this is all for reversal.  
**Summary:** Light and darkness. Creation and hope, destruction and nihility. Four forces that keep a balance – until one chooses to upset it all.

* * *

Nothing. 

Nothing at all existed. Perhaps it would never have existed. But then it did exist. Nothing more than the faintest spark of light now glowed in the deepest depths of what wasn’t. 

So was born Light of Creation. It spun the world out of nothingness, finding ways to fill the ever growing space of existence with new life. 

Into the realm of Light there came Cansu. Cansu, the first Avatar of Light. Cansu guided and created. Cansu set foot upon the world and when the time came, set forth the laws that all followed: chief of all that the skills of dueling be used to settle all disputes between realms and that honor would reign above all. 

So came the first of the four. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Since I have this collection finished, I’ll update this collection once a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** The Four  
**Characters:** Light of Hope||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 2-4||**Words:** 125  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing: GX, reversal AU: A59: drabble collection under 200 words  
**Notes:** The four forces of existence in the reversal world. Something similar exists in the canon verse (my interpretation thereof) but this is all for reversal.

* * *

From the heart of Creation came life. From the heart of life there came hope. In truth, hope – like destruction and nihility – came into existence at the same time as Creation itself. But only when life walked the world did hope have a purpose. 

Hope flickered in the hearts of all that lived, greater or smaller. Creation was not always kind – it could not be. Creation was just life, which was what it was, the flip side of destruction. 

But Hope remained kind. Hope offered patience and the courage to keep going. 

Hope was Omid. Omid was Hope. Wherever life walked, there Omid walked, spreading the will to continue, no matter what. 

Hope was the first to take a mortal incarnation. But not the last. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I am not describing the incarnates in their mortal forms on purpose. But if I did, you’d recognize all four.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** The Four  
**Characters:** Darkness of Nihility||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 3-4||**Words:** 125  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing: GX, reversal AU: A59: drabble collection under 200 words  
**Notes:** The four forces of existence in the reversal world. Something similar exists in the canon verse (my interpretation thereof) but this is all for reversal.

* * *

What reason to hope? All died in the end. True, they often returned – especially those who carried the power of the four forces. 

Nihility and those who carried that power saw no reason to hope. Where their steps took them, desolation followed, the abandoning of faith in oneself and those around one. 

Nihility – Nishant - encouraged only one form of desire for the future – the desire for their clan to continue, that they might have incarnations for all the future to come. 

Though there were plenty of those who sought to finish their clan and that of Destruction, leaving Creation and Hope to rule the world. 

As inevitable as Hope was, Hope always died, and Nihility would be there to see it to the end. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Only one left. And you know who that is, don’t you?


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** The Four  
**Characters:** Darkness of Destruction||**Ship:** N/A  
**Collection:** 4-4||**Words:** 125  
**Genre:** General||**Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Diversity Writing: GX, reversal AU: A59: drabble collection under 200 words  
**Notes:** The four forces of existence in the reversal world. Something similar exists in the canon verse (my interpretation thereof) but this is all for reversal.  


* * *

He loved what he did. How could he not? It was what he existed for. It was what he was. 

What he touched he ruined. What he breathed on died. 

He was destruction. When life reached a tipping point, when hope died to become nihility, he walked there, bringing ruin and chaos in his wake. 

But it wasn’t enough. Life always returned after he destroyed it. Sometimes he could even see it as he walked through an area – moss growing back only days or weeks after he’d rained down destruction. 

That would have to change. Only one path lay ahead of him for that. So Juudai, the first Avatar of Destruction – though not the last - took to the world, to make it his own. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Who else to end with but Juudai?


End file.
